The Truth
by H.I.M-Jon-White
Summary: the truth about obito, kakashi and rin


The Truth

Kakashi stood impatiently next to the med nin. He was late for the umpteenth time. The two stood in silence for a long time. He noticed she kept looking at him again. It unnerved him to be studied so intensely. Finally he had to ask, "What is it?"Shook from her silent state, she looked confused at him, "I just," But she was cut off mid-sentence.

"Ha sorry I'm late guys, I was helping this lady and-" He was cut off as well.Kakashi heard enough of his excuses and turned on his heel, heading off to the mission they were already late for. He paused to give Obito and Rin an annoyed look before continuing. Rin jogged off to catch him, leaving Obito to make his way slowly alone. He enviously watched as she fawned over Kakashi like always.

The mission was simple and soon they were on their way home."Hey why don't we stop at the hot springs?" Obito asked, hoping to get his comrades to agree with his grin. Rin immediately shot Kakashi a questioning look, following him everywhere again. He nodded, not really caring if they stopped. Obito got an even bigger goofy smile and ran off towards the hot springs to get a hotel room. Rin decided to join him to make sure he got a room she would like. Kakashi quietly made his way to the hotel, in no real hurry to spend time with the excited Obito or the obsessive Rin.

The two boys entered the deserted springs, Kakashi slipping gently into the hot water. Rin, of course, was in the female springs. She relaxed into the water, listening to the birds chirping in a near by tree. Suddenly her peaceful bliss was shattered by the loud scream of the Uchiha boy. Carefully glancing over the wooden fence separating the two springs she seen Obito laughing wildly in the middle of the springs. Water was all over the ground and Kakashi didn't look like he was having as much fun as Obito. Clearly the hyper active boy had jumped into the water, thoroughly aggravating Kakashi. He glared over at Obito until he stopped laughing and quietly leaned against the side of the pool. Rin shook her head and returned to the springs. Sometimes Obito was just too cute. After a long while she heard splashing and his laughter return. Kakashi glared at him again, urging him to just enjoy the healing water instead of splashing him in the face. His attempts to calm the boy were in vain as Obito splashed him once more. That was the last straw, Kakashi dove half under the water and pulled Obito under. He popped up laughing momentarily before being pulled back under. The boys continued their wrestling match, finally both laughing at the game. Each trying to dunk the other before getting dunked himself. A little while later both boys got out and returned to the room. Rin was already back and was enjoying her meal silently. Obito started scarfing down the delicious food before Kakashi could even join them. After the three were completely stuffed they went to sleep.

About midway through the night Rin woke up. She silently went to the bathroom, trying not to wake the tired boys. On her way back she stopped to observe Kakashi in his dreaming state. His eyes darted beneath the lids. He was in a neat little ball, the only movement was his chest as he breathed. She looked over at Obito who was sprawled out all over the place. His arms moving every few seconds and mumbling something under his breath. She couldn't help but smile at her goofy friend. She glanced out the window to see the moon shining brightly against the dark sky. She walked over and leaned out the window, gazing at the sight above her. Obito stirred from his sleep. He sat up rubbing his eyes softly. He noticed a shadow on the spot where Rin was suppose to be sleeping and followed it's trail to her in the window. He smiled at seeing her face lit up slightly by the moon light flooding in. He carefully walked over to her, standing unnoticed next to her. Finally he reached his hand out, softly placing it on hers. She glanced up at him. She had always thought he was kind of cute but something about him made her see him in a different light at that moment. She held his stare, slowly inching closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders sweetly and returned to looking out the window. She leaned her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his hold. He looked down at her and shyly turned more to facer her. His arm around her pulled her closer and his face moved near hers. He held her eyes as he gently pressed his lips against hers. She returned the inexperienced kiss, trailing her arm around his neck. Just a sweet short kiss followed by a deep hug. He pulled back from her enough to clearly see her face and smiled widely. She blushed and motioned that they should go back to bed. He tucked her in kindly and kissed her forehead good night and went to sleep as well.

The next day they made it back to Konoha just to find they had another mission already waiting. It was suppose to be another quick and rather simple mission. Head to a designated bridge, blow it up, and leave. Kakashi couldn't help but notice that his number one fan girl was talking more to Obito then himself. She even started to get that goofy smile of his. He silently pondered over his thoughts as he walked behind the two. Being the leader of their three man cell, Kakashi decided when and where to camp for the night. However the other two didn't seem to mind him giving orders. They set up a small fire and readied for bed. Kakashi was surprised when Obito offered to gather more fire wood and Rin chipped in. He silently followed them into the woods. When he finally caught up with them he seen the reason they were acting so odd. To say he was shocked when he seen them making out would be an understatement. He went back to camp and quietly waited for their return. When they eventually got back they found Kakashi already sleeping. The two decided to join him. Part way through the night Obito woke up, as he usually did, and looked over to where Rin should have been. However her sleeping bag was empty. He looked around and even called out for her. He started to get a little worried and woke up Kakashi. The two quickly found a trail that seemed to be new and followed it. They stumbled upon the enemy ninja kidnapping Rin. Before they could act the enemy took a few turns and lost them.

"We have to save Rin" Obito argued with his leader. "She's our teammate!"Kakashi shook his head. He'd be damned if he made the same mistake his father did. Obito was clearly upset about his decision to continue the mission. He walked a little further towards the direction Rin would be in. "I'm going to get her back, with or with out you." He glanced over his shoulder at the emotionless Kakashi, "Anyone who doesn't save their teammates are nothing more then trash." and with that he was gone. Kakashi shrugged and continued with the mission.The next morning Obito was able to find the enemy still on the move, Rin laid motionless over one of their shoulders. He cringed thinking about her hurt. He hastily leaped from the tree and attempted an attack. The enemy heard him coming a mile away and returned his fight. Obito was distracted with one enemy and didn't see the other wage his own attack. Suddenly he felt a great pressure at his side as he was knocked to the ground. He turned

to see Kakashi laying on him protectively. "You came back!" he gleefully screamed. Kakashi shrugged, "You're right Obito, we have to save our comrades. Plus you would get yourself and Rin both killed on your own." Then he seen his comrades eye, "Oi you're hurt bad!."He chuckled slightly. "I'm fine, lets get Rin back!""Kakashi, your entire eye is gone!" he nearly screamed."I'm ok, we need to get Rin." he urged.

Obito reluctantly ignored Kakashi's injury and turned his anger onto their enemies. He focused all his strength and chakra into his eyes, activating his Sharingan for the first time. Kakashi watched in amazement as his once oblivious comrade defeated their enemy and rescued Rin. They both smiled to see Rin waking up. She was shocked to see Kakashi's wound and surprised to see Obito's eyes. Before they could rejoice in their reunion, danger struck. A rockslide technique was triggered and nearly crushed Kakashi on his blind side. However at the last moment Obito pushed him out of the line of the attack, getting his right side crushed beneath the rocks. They rushed over to his aid and tried to free him from his stone prison.

"Rin, Kakashi it's no use." he informed them what they already knew but refused to accept. "Rin please do me one last favor." He begged."Anything." She nodded, tears streaming down her face."Take my one good eye, and implant it into Kakashi. It's my final gift to you Kakashi, my friend." Tears building up in his eye now too.

Kakashi looked stunned at Obito's last wish. He graciously accepted the gift. Rin tried to remove the eye with as little pain as possible. Obito attempted to help by biting his lip to silence his screams. She quickly put the eye in Kakashi's injured eye socket. After everything was done they turned their attention to Obito. He was barely breathing.

"Kakashi, please protect Rin. Use the gift I gave you for good, and lighten up man." He tried to joke at the end of his request. He coughed harshly, blood gathering at the corners of his mouth. Rin cried harder as she leaned down and gave him one final kiss before he begged her to leave. Kakashi grabbed her hand and forced her to leave as was wished. "Don't worry Rin, those bastards wont get away with this." Kakashi firmly stated as he used his new eye combined with his now perfect Chidori to seek and destroy the enemies.Obito, trapped under the rocks, slowly dieing thought out loud to himself, "I wish I had spent more time with my team, my comrades.." His voice starting to fade as more boulders fell, "My..friends." As he heard the finally rocks fall onto his friend, his teammate, Kakashi couldn't help the tears from falling. He returned to Rin's side, vowing to protect her with his life, and the two sadly returned to Konoha with out their friend.


End file.
